


【KKH/TK】比较温柔的年上车

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】比较温柔的年上车

 

  
“膝盖怎么又破了？”

“唔，球场上摔了一跤。”

腿上那处不明显的蹭伤还是被看出来了。尽管洗澡的时候有很小心地不去碰到伤口，但雾气和水珠还是把膝盖上那一小块略深的肤色变得更加红通通。光一扯了扯身上大了一号的棉质睡衣，在嫌弃衣服配色奇怪的同时悄咪咪地抬头瞥了眼那个故意板下脸的男人。

啊被发现了，他朝他勾了勾手指。

虽然心里已经在吐槽‘不就是破了点皮吗干什么一副大人责备小孩的模样呀，男子汉大丈夫这么点小伤哪里需要处理啦，留疤就留疤呗反正我也不在乎，搞不好还能当做战绩的见证呢……’——但当半湿的脑袋被柔软的毛巾覆盖住时，只露出小半张脸的男孩还是选择了乖乖地坐在床上任着男人对他的头发为所欲为。

头毛还是像往常一样被揉得乱糟糟，这是男人的恶趣味之一。「光一这样子真可爱啊」

他会这样调笑他。

「不许说我可爱…唔！」

然后就会被推倒在床上，保持着双手被按在头顶上方的欢迎姿势和他亲密地吻到一起。

惯例的情况在今天也还是发生了，只不过是在伤口被仔细处理之后。

光一颇为不悦膝盖上那块多余的“布料”，好在作态的表面情绪与实际行动其实并不同步，他还是有很听话的在接受大叔细致入微的爱意呀。处理不及时再加上浸了水，炎热的天气里果然还是不可避免地发了炎，堂本刚微蹙的眉宇终于在给他上完药时渐渐舒展开来，结束后他非常熟练且自然地拍了拍光一浑圆小巧的屁股，指尖在离开那片富有弹性的臀肉时隔着睡裤挤进臀缝里色情地、娴熟地，非常依依不舍地——用力勾扫了一下。

“小光，今天不能用后入啦。”

“臭流氓…”

想拽开他的手反而被更大力地箍住了手腕，堂本刚把他拉进怀里牢牢搂着，边笑边吻上他的额头、鼻尖——快要碰到柔软的唇瓣时先只是轻啄了一下他的嘴角，压低声线嘟囔了一句“光一不是已经开始兴奋了嘛”，然后才按住他的后脑勺深深地吻了上去。

光一很喜欢和他接吻，那种身体轻飘飘大脑晕乎乎的奇妙感觉总是令他无法抗拒。起初还在装模作样地抿着唇不给他往里攻进，不一会儿就被舔的发痒想笑，湿软的舌头于是趁着间隙溜了进来，缠绵的深吻逐渐扰乱了少年平稳的呼吸，他骑坐在刚的身上抓着他的衣摆主动探出舌尖与他纠缠，很容易就被挑起情欲的样子实在是太可爱了——他的半个身体几乎要压在了刚的身上，然而被攻城略地，准确来说是自投罗网的…还是此刻红着脸气息不稳的男孩啊。自己送上门当然得好好招待，堂本刚抚摸着他后背的手顺势钻进了他的衣服里，带着薄茧的手掌从腰线摩挲到肋侧，色情的爱抚中上衣也被推到了胸前，乳珠被碰到时敏感的舌下神经和上颚也被舌尖轻轻扫过，光一战栗着低哼了一声，手指不由自主地把他衣服又攥紧几分。身体在不断升温，下腹也感觉热热的，手脚都快使不上劲了，被吻得晕头转向的结果就是衣服被扒光了仰躺在床上却还不自知。

“哈…嗯…”  
嘴唇终于分开后带上些颤音的呻吟便脱口而出，下面的重要部位被人握在手里揉弄着，光一情不自禁地夹紧腿要往侧边躲，泛红的耳尖于是又暴露在了男人的面前，他侧躺在光一身边舔了舔他的耳朵，手上的动作改为用指尖绕着前端铃口打转，灼热的气息喷洒在光一耳畔果真让他一个激灵缩起了脖子，淡色的红很快便在脖颈肌肤间晕染开，他亲吻着光一的后颈轻声道：“湿了…好敏感啊kochan。”

“嗯、哈…痒……”沾了润滑的手指从后面慢慢探进了一小节，肉壁对异物的排斥使得那处又紧致了些，堂本刚顺着他的背部线条从后颈舔吻到脊背，过于敏感的尾椎被舌尖舔过的瞬间便带来一阵令人眩晕的触电酥麻，光一紧抓着床单反弓起腰背从喉间溢出了几句细微的哼声，放松下来的身体慢慢能够接纳下闯入体内的异物，涂了更多润滑的手指抽插也变得容易了许多，脊背和尾椎还在被亲吻爱抚，不容忽视的酥痒快感以及下体愈发鲜明的刺激很快取代了最初不适的感觉，身体被舔的发软无力，断断续续地低吟也在手指进出的速度加快时变得集中而绵长，扩张中男人的手指总是隔靴搔痒地碰上会让他惊叫颤抖的地方，等到后穴终于被搅弄得湿漉黏稠后光一已经瘫软在床上低喘不止了，红扑扑的脸蛋半边陷在了柔软的床铺中，半阖的眼睛似乎还沾染了一些水汽。

黏哒哒的手指慢慢抽了出来，下面那张粉嫩的小嘴还在恋恋不舍地吸裹着，在完全拔出后发出了宛如撒娇般‘啵——’的一声。光一睁开眼睛看着男人脱掉衣服露出了胯间那根昂扬着的性物，盯了几秒后突然又有点不好意思地别过了红透的脸，堂本刚摸了摸他软软的头发俯下身亲了亲他微启的唇瓣，拿过枕头垫在他腰下调整到一个舒服的姿势后才抬高他的双腿将性器抵在那一开一合的湿濡小穴上磨蹭了几下慢慢挤进去前端。

“我要进去了…”

“呜嗯——好涨…”甬道被撑开的撕裂感很快被更为强烈的胀热与充实所取代，光一抬起手臂遮住了被逼出生理泪水的湿润眼睛，出口的呻吟掺杂了些许苦闷和若有似无的满足，堂本刚等他适应后吻了吻他大腿内侧的肌肤缓缓动作了起来，肉刃挤压着收缩蠕动的肠壁从很浅的地方进到了深处，令人脊背发颤的诡异快感在每一次抽插中都在腾升，光一咬着唇深深地喘着气，食髓知味的体验让扩张中被碰到的某个地方也在叫嚣着不满足，明明是在被插着却还想要更多的羞耻感令他有些不知所措，压抑的呻吟也带上了更多闷闷的呜嗯声，似乎是察觉到了他别扭的渴望，堂本刚拉开他死死遮住眼睛的手臂，果不其然地看见了一双红通通又水蒙蒙的黑眸，他低声笑着往刚才故意不去碰地方顶了顶，甜腻而颤抖的呻吟立刻从齿缝间泄了出来，光一仰起头难耐地蹭着身下的床单，尝到甜头后极力迎合的同时被打开的双腿却总是不由自主地想要往里并拢，堂本刚揉了揉他的屁股渐渐加快了抽插的速度，撞的越用力他的反应就越激烈，碰到这里时剧烈收绞的肉穴不仅不会放松还会更紧地咬着他不放，怀里的人弓起脊背胸膛起伏不止，抑制不住的喘叫在持续的撞击中连成了一段沙哑的颤音，泛红的眼尾很快又变得湿润起来，光一紊乱地喘着气伸出手想要去搂他的脖子，又在突如其来地狠力操干中呜咽着倒回柔软的被褥中，发软的双腿在接下来一改温柔的激烈深顶中并得更紧了，光一摇着头死死攥着身侧的床单发出了不明所以的泣音，过于集中的快感已经让他的大脑一片混沌了，堂本刚低下头吻了吻他沁出薄汗的额头，耸动腰肢在他体内打着转碾磨敏感点的时候满意地看见了怀里的恋人夹紧双腿浑身颤抖的可爱模样。

“怎么了，腿再张开点嘛…你这样夹的好紧…”

“呜…不要…”

“那就这样继续？”

“嗯、哈啊…啊…慢点……”双腿被抬高并拢，堂本刚护着他的膝盖保持着先前的姿势抽出一小节性器又狠狠插了进去，肉体间愈发激烈的碰撞带出了几滴淫靡的透明液体，堪堪地挂在了被欺负到红肿还泛着水光的穴肉上，光一急促的叫声快要被撞得辨不清字句，他只能掐挠着刚的手腕以表示身体有限的承受度，这样的体位让肠壁收缩挤压的更加厉害，与性器的每一次摩擦都会激起一阵令两人尾椎发麻的别样快感，内心强压的某种冲动在光一绷直小腿发出哭泣一般的呻吟时终于突破了界限，他俯下身示意光一揽住他的脖子，下体的动作也在一瞬间变成了迅速而猛烈的密集抽插，还没来得及喘口气又被下一波疯狂蔓延开的过电感刺激的眼前发黑，小腹间那股怪异的热潮堆聚感更加明显了，光一搂着他脖子的手时不时就在顶撞中软软地滑落下来，残存的最后一点力气也还是被操光了，疲倦地躺在床上仍旧抵挡不住下体急涌上来快要爆炸般的强烈快感，即将高潮时光一再次弓起腰背哭喊着抓住了刚的肩膀，指甲毫不留情地将那处挠出了几道明显的红痕，贴在小腹上硬挺的性器跳动几下便迫不及待地射出了一股粘稠的浊液，发泄后插在体内的东西又胀大了几分，光一抽噎着求他快点射，痉挛的肠壁也在剧烈收缩着想要讨好那根狰狞粗大的入侵者，颤抖着的大腿还是被打开反折到了胸前，先前隐藏在腿间的淫靡画面于是赤裸裸地暴露在了男人眼前，浊白的精液一部分激在了他的大腿内侧，此刻正缓慢地顺着腿弯往下流，射过一次的半挺性物在接踵而来地顶弄中又有了昂首的趋势，湿润的铃口也还在不断地渗出色情的体液。

面色绯红的少年睫毛上挂着晶莹的水珠，脸颊鼻尖和嘴唇都是红通通的，哭着求他快点射的样子更是惹人怜爱，蓄势待发的性器在感官的多重刺激下硬的发痛，堂本刚低喘着按住他的大腿根将人锢在了怀里，丝毫不给缓和余地的猛烈冲刺把大床都顶的吱呀作响，光一瞪大湿润的眼睛急促地哭叫出声，还在发颤的身体抖得更厉害了，“啊啊…哈、不行了…”

“嗯…宝贝、你快把我夹射了…”男人粗重的喘息逐渐变得紊乱而急切，他低下头吻住了光一不断溢出呻吟的红润唇瓣更加卖力地在他体内快速抽送着，猛烈的撞击声和一高一低动情的呻吟传到耳膜里也成了令人面红耳赤的催情乐章，堵住嘴唇也掩盖不住他再度变调上扬的哭腔，敏感的肠壁猛地抽搐了几下又将性器收绞得更紧，堂本刚深吸口气终于忍不住在他痉挛的甬道里释放了出来，精液灌进深处的过程中光一缩在他怀里抖得几乎停不下来，结束后就连喘息也成了颤颤的气音，堂本刚从他体内慢慢退了出来，一股浓厚的浊白相继从艳红的穴口处流淌而出，他吻了吻光一泛红的眼尾轻柔地舔掉了快要滚落下来的泪珠，等他缓了好一阵子才把人抱进怀里带到了浴室。

“膝盖抬起来，不然又会碰到水。”

“不要…水会进去…”

逐渐恢复神智后光一很羞耻地发现后穴似乎还在一开一合地想要吞吐什么，一想到私密处合不拢的原因是面前这个男人刚才激烈的行为就恨不得一头蒙进水里，发软的大腿试图再次并拢却仍是尴尬地呈现出微微张开的姿势，恼羞成怒之下——浴缸里的水便被掀起浇到了刚的脸上。

“你干什么…”被弄了一身水的男人眯起眼睛看着他。

“我干什么显而易见吧。”

“啊…是想再来个鸳鸯浴吗？”  
一阵激烈的水流掀动声后浴缸里又多了一个人。光一推着他的脸拒绝被他扎人的胡渣蹭得脖颈发痒，另一只手也迅速按住了他伸进水中图谋不轨的魔爪，水花四溅的浴缸里不一会儿便传来了一阵带着笑意的诱哄和抗拒

“再做一次好不好…”

“不好！你快滚出去啦…”

 

 

 


End file.
